


Once Upon A Dream

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brothers, Community: comment_fic, Cute Kids, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, Little Brothers, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any, people thought they were living the dream but they weren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/gifts).



Sammy is so excited he can barely contain his joy. He happily bounces in place beside the bed as he eagerly shakes his sleeping brother. “Dean, wake up. Wake up!” He’s so enthusiastic his adorable dimples sparkle like stars as he dances in place, beaming cheerfully. 

When Dean remains asleep Sammy nudges him harder, pouting. “Dean, come on, wake up. Dee, it’s snowing outside!” 

Dean grunts irritably and awakens, blinking sleepy eyes open to glare at his annoying baby brother. He wants to pull the covers over his head and go back to sleep because the bed is warm and cozy and he was dreaming good dreams, but that dazzling grin on his younger brother’s face keeps him from doing so. 

Sammy claps his small pudgy hands and bounces higher, cheering, “It’s snowing outside, Dean! Come look.” He grabs his hand and tugs with all his little might, trying to yank Dean from the bed. Dean goes easily and lets his brother take him over to the door where Sam opens it to reveal a chilly snowy white wonderland. 

Dean chuckles softly and ruffles Sammy’s hair. The little boy happily bounces up and down. “Can we go play in the snow, Dee? Can we, please?” Sammy gives him the full puppy dog eyes along with a sweet angelic face. 

Dean knows he’s beat. “How about we eat breakfast first, Sammy? Can’t play on an empty stomach, right?”

Just then Sam’s tiny tummy rumbles hungrily, proving Dean’s point. The older boy is a good cook who makes delicious pancake and scrambled egg breakfast, which the younger tot enthusiastically eats every bite before slurping down a glass of chocolate milk. 

After a yummy breakfast Sammy sits on the end of the bed as Dean helps him with his shoes. 

Dean kneeled in front of Sam and put his shoes on for him, and suddenly an idea came to mind. “Hey, Sammy, do you remember the song I taught you a few weeks ago?   
Sam nodded with a big silly grin. 

“Why don’t we sing it together while I tie your shoes? Okay?” Dean asked, and he chuckled when Sam clapped his hands excitedly. “Okay, I’ll go first then you join in, just how I taught you, Sammy.” 

Dean took hold of Sam’s laces and began to sing. “You wanna learn how to tie your shoe? It's a very easy thing to do. Just sit on down and I'll give you the scoop... What's that?” 

“It’s called the loop-de-loop,” Sam sang joyfully, and Dean smiled.   
“You put your laces in each hand…go over and under again, you make loop-de-loop and pull…”

“And your shoes are looking cool!” Sam cheered, wiggling his toes. 

“You go over and back, left to right, loop-de-loop and pull’em tight.” Dean sang as he laced Sammy’s shoes up, the wide bright smile never leaving his face. “Like bunny ears or a Christmas bow, lace ‘em up and you’re ready to go! You make your loop-de-loop and pull…” 

“And your shoes are lookin’ cool!” Sam finished the song with a joyful smile and he burst out laughing, looking so happy that Dean couldn’t stop smiling. 

“There you go, squirt. All set.” Dean stood up and helped his brother bundle up in warm clothes. He did not want Sammy getting cold outside. They spend the morning outside in the snow making snow angels and sledding down the tall, tall hill and they have snowball fights where Dean lets Sammy win just because he’s an amazing big brother like that; when their little noses and cheeks are rosy red, they slip back inside for some delicious hot chocolate. 

When Sammy finishes his drink he runs to Dean and gives him a big warm hug. “This was the best day ever! Thank you, Dean. You’re the best brother in the whole world!”  
Dean pulls Sam against his chest, arms tight around his little brother’s skinny frame. He snuggles the little boy, smiling brightly, overjoyed by seeing Sammy so happy. 

Of course, this is all a dream, a fleeting wish for sunshine. They are not children but men, and there is no joy, no giggles. Dean is still screaming in Hell, hanging from the chains that rip his flesh to bone, and Sam is still topside and making deals with demons for the hope of bringing salvation to his damned sibling. 

Sadly, the Winchesters are without a happily ever after.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/729683.html?thread=96341331#/t96341331)


End file.
